


think of me

by Satanisalwayscreaming



Category: Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: And I just, Damn, F/F, Implied Sexual Content, JOSEPHINE LOVING HOURS, Like, So once more, This is fluff, also please, also please know, but i have been writing fluff, fight me idk, gotta put it in the tags hff, idk what bit into me rn, like they're referenced, tell me that it at least happened once when you ahve Bull and Dorian together in a party, the characters are references usually
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-26
Updated: 2020-09-26
Packaged: 2021-03-08 03:01:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,830
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26668642
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Satanisalwayscreaming/pseuds/Satanisalwayscreaming
Summary: There are days she wonders why the Inquisitor chose her.What made her special? She remembers when they had curled over the couch, the warmth lapping over them. She remembers the Inquisitor whisper the sweetest words, words that ache and yet somehow makes Josephine’s heart soar. Warm hands wrapped around her and they bask in each others presence and the Inquisitor calls her ‘love’, ‘precious’, ‘heart’, words that mean the world to Josephine but it makes her think most days now.
Relationships: Female Inquisitor/Josephine Montilyet, Iron Bull/Dorian Pavus, Leliana & Josephine Montilyet
Comments: 1
Kudos: 39





	think of me

**Author's Note:**

> Owo? What's this? Another Josephine fic so soon? Well it is yeah and it's fluffier now HAHAHAH I'm honestly confused as to why I've been writing so frequently but please leave a kudos and comment if you liked it or have anything you want to say about my writing like if I can improve it!!! Please also comment below if you guys would want a fic about someone dying owo

The Inquisitor had no problems “roughing it.”  
  
Initially, almost everyone thought this runaway noble, heir to the Trevelyan name was going to struggle to adjust to such a life. Josephine had initially prepared herself for another pompous noble. What she wasn’t prepared for was the Inquisitor to be a very charming and very flexible person.  
  
Had she not known the Inquisitor was from the Free Marches she would have thought the Inquisitor was from Orlais, with how well she kept her cards to her chest. Always smiling, there was a certain regal air around her, a certain kindness that made it difficult to place. But it took only a few weeks for Josephine to realize that the Inquisitor was simply a cautious woman, very rare in letting anyone in her inner Circle.   
  
It is Josephine’s pride that she ranks the highest in that circle.  
  
Not that she flaunts it, Josephine works hard for her titles, very rarely does she use her relationship with the Inquisitor in any of her dealings. But there is pride there, she wears it like a badge of honor. Knowing very well that the Inquisitor holds her in higher regard.  
  
Perhaps it is her years, playing The Game, but Josephine worries without meaning to. Worries about people who might steal the Inquisitor away. Make the Inquisitor pause, makes her question if they are meant to be together. Leliana teases her about it, calling it ‘jealousy’ and rolls her eyes when Josephine tries to defend herself.  
  
But in her defense, she had every right to be jealous.  
  
Cassandra, before they had even gotten together, was the target of the Inquisitor’s affection. It wasn’t a secret that for a time the remarks the Inquisitor made were rather “friendly” and before Cassandra could confront her, the Inquisitor stops and pretends as if nothing had happened.   
  
It continues with Scout Harding, but Scout Harding would laugh when Leliana asks about it. Calling it some ‘friendly concern’ and ‘ribbing each other up.’ She would claim that their flirting wasn’t even genuine flirting, calling it a friendly teasing game between them.  
  
Leliana seemed to buy it but Josephine was struggling to.  
  
There are days she wonders why the Inquisitor chose her.  
  
What made her special? She remembers when they had curled over the couch, the warmth lapping over them. She remembers the Inquisitor whisper the sweetest words, words that ache and yet somehow makes Josephine’s heart soar. Warm hands wrapped around her and they bask in each other's presence and the Inquisitor calls her ‘love’, ‘precious’, ‘heart’, words that mean the world to Josephine but it makes her think most days now.  
  
Did the Inquisitor choose her because she was a novelty?  
  
Did she choose because of power? Josephine knows her house can’t give much if the Inquisitor decided to call in those favors, and she knows her love would never do that, but a part of her worries. Leliana would always listen whenever Josephine worries too much about it, too keyed up to work, and Leliana would appear as if she had sensed it and would sit down for a talk.  
  
“I think you’ve spent too much time apart,” Leliana would say, as they sit together watching the snow over the horizon. “The Inquisitor is loyal, Josie. Besides, if she had gone awry, I don’t think she could hide it with Cassandra at her side.”   
  
That much was true, the Seeker was almost always with the Inquisitor during her outings. Though he does change the lineup, Leliana points out that Dorian, Bull, Sera, and Varric wouldn’t hide it from Josephine if they thought the Inquisitor was fooling around elsewhere.  
  
Perhaps they had gone too long from seeing each other.  
  
It’s been months since the last physical visit, with the threats in the Deep Roads taking up most of the Inquisitor’s attention. Writing is erratic, very rarely does it arrive in full letters, mostly scrambled notes that seem to be written in low light. Cullen and Leliana are kept busy by the requests and orders the Inquisitor makes, leaving Josephine to wonder if she had any use at all. She knows a war is won with words just as much as it is with a sword, but it’s in these moments where she feels unneeded as if she was a display set to be admired, a title to show everyone with no use.   
  
But Josephine continues to work, her mind drifting towards the Inquisitor occasionally, fueling her need to work harder to push her lover out of her mind. It works, for the most part, as throughout the day Josephine is writing, sending out letters in record speed, and replying and dealing with nobles without much problem.   
  
It was only after a quite difficult meeting with a Lady did Josephine find a thick envelope on her desk.  
  
The letter was sealed in the same emblem as the Legion of the Dead and suddenly worry grips her. Did something happen to them in the Deep Roads? Was there an emergency?  
  
She ignores the other letters piled on her desk and opens it immediately. Only to be greeted by a yellowed parchment full of letters, written with a very familiar style. Through her rummaging she finds the first page to be read.  
  
 _To my dearest, Josephine._  
  
 _It pains me that I haven’t written to you. Between the Legion, Cassandra and Dorian bickering, Cole talking about the song, and the Bull challenging half the Legion and barreling into the Darkspawn, I didn’t know when to write! I tried, but I only managed to get important instructions out first before I could finally settle down and write to you._  
  
 _I miss you so much. I hate being in the dark, in the cramped cold...I’ve seen somethings in the corner of my eye and I can’t tell the difference anymore if it’s my imagination or if there’s another venomous spider wanting to make a meal out of me. But with this new camp, I managed to finally get some good night’s sleep and started writing to you._  
  
 _There was this beautiful lyrium vein, we’ve been seeing more as we go deeper and it reminded me of you. There was a certain energy to it, this warm thrumming calm that reminded me of you. It made me homesick, Josie. I miss you and I wish I could leave and finish this and spend at least a year by your side after...all these deaths, the letters, it always reminds me about how easy it is to make a mistake...and I don’t want to lose any time I have with you..._  
  
The letter goes on, detailing the adventure, misadventures, some cool findings, and a bunch of other things. At least 3 of the pages were quite racy that Josephine had to take a short breather. It was long, almost 10 pages worth of letters, but it left Josephine feeling loved.   
  
She couldn’t resist it, but she reread the letter, or at least the pages that she wanted to see again and she would always find herself going back to the words “I love you,” and “I miss you,” reading it again and again to the point she could imagine the Inquisitor was there to say the words to her.  
  
She loves her.  
  
The Inquisitor loves her.   
  
It was an admission that was sorely needed and Josephine reads the last part again just to savor the taste.  
  
 _We’re almost done, at least that’s what we think._  
  
 _We have a few more levels to go...but I’m sure once we’ve found the cause we can go back home. Josephine, I promise you when I get back not even Corypheus can stop me from leaving your side for at LEAST a month. I know I’ve said I miss you and I love you but I really do miss and love you. Every day I’m here makes me long to see your smile...and it makes me realize that I need a small portrait of you with me wherever I go so I can look at your smile before I go to sleep._  
  
 _The journey here is almost done—and I’m excited to go back to you. I’ve found a few trinkets here you might like, and even have a few other stories to tell! The thought of you is what keeps me going and once the world isn’t in so much turmoil I promise to be there by your side until the end._  
  
 _I love you, Josephine Montilyet._  
  
 _Always and forever,_  
 _Gianna Trevelyan_  
  
Josephine smiles, reading the page again and again and sighs, closing her eyes and holding the letter close to her chest. The Inquisitor was safe, and most of all, was missing her just as much as Josephine did. It felt like a weight was lifted off her shoulders and she relaxes for the first time in a while.   
  
She basks in it, missing the Inquisitor even more so now, and she would have continued on until she hears someone clear their throat and she scrambles to compose herself only to see Leliana standing there, her hands on her hips with a knowing smile.   
  
“So...I take it you heard from the Inquisitor, Josie?”  
  
“Oh shut up, Leliana.”  
  


* * *

BONUS SCENE:  
  
Cassandra wakes up immediately.  
  
She hears a low groan, and there’s the sound of something rustling outside. Immediately, the sleep clears from her mind and she grabs her sword and shield, moving quietly to wake the sleeping Inquisitor.  
  
“Inquisitor,” she whispers urgently. “Wake up, there’s something out there.”  
  
Immediately, Gianna sits up, readying her own sword when a loud moan suddenly echoes in the cavern. The rustling intensifies, and they turn to look at the tent to their side and manage to make out in the dim light, the moving of the tent and a blush rises immediately on Cassandra’s face.  
  
“This is unacceptable,” she manages to sputter out once she composes herself. “How could they be doing...doing _THAT_...during this time—in the Deep Roads?!”  
  
“Life finds a way,” Gianna replies drowsily, sinking back into the sleeping bag. “Go back to sleep.”  
  
The suggestion nearly makes Cassandra guffaw until she realizes the Inquisitor was dead serious. “I beg your pardon?”  
  
“Then beg,” Gianna mumbles into the cover. “Cassandra just shove some cotton in your ears...they’ll be fine...besides it isn’t the first time they’ve done this.”  
  
“They—they did this before?!” Cassandra can’t stop her voice from rising. “And you never told them off?!”  
  
“If I did, they’d only get more power.” Gianna yawns. “Go back to sleep, Cassandra. Please. it isn’t worth it.”  
  
“I can’t believe this.” Cassandra sighs, wincing and growing flushed at another ludicrous sound. “Where are the cotton?”  
  
Gianna moves, inching at the edge to their bag, careful not to wake the sleeping Cole and hands Cassandra the cotton, who promptly shoves it in her ears and goes back into her sleeping bag. “Goodnight Inquisitor,” she says a little loudly.  
  
“Goodnight,”


End file.
